Not Quite Romeo and Juliet
by Heartless Lullaby
Summary: Lilly and Joe have always hated each other. But when they get paired up for a English project will they be able push away the hate and see that they are ment to be. Or will they let the rift between them and their firends prevent that.LOE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm starting over on writing stories and I haven't written one in a long time, so give me a break. I will be better about updating now that I'm out of school.I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Parings: Lilly/Joe (maybe others in future chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hannah Montana or Joe Bros. Just the made up characters I own .**

**Not Quite Romeo and Juliet**

Lilly, Miley, and Oliver were sitting in Mr. Carter's 8th period English Class. Lilly liked Mr. Carter as a teacher. But she just hated the subject English. She also hated most of the people in her class. The only people she didn't hate were Miley and Oliver, obviously. The one per

"Okay class settle down let's get started" Mr. Carter said while clapping his hands.

Everyone quite down and turned their attention towards Mr. Carter.

"So since we have just finished reading Romeo and Juliet, we will be doing a project over it." Mr. Carter stated. The whole class groaned.

"I will pair you up with one other student, and you will choose a scene in the book and re-enact it in front of the class. The pair who does best will get an automatic A on the next project and won't have to do it." He continued through the class's groans, which are now paying attention, "you will not be able to trade partners with anyone, and trading partners will result in automatic failure for whom is all involved in the trade." Mr. Carter said while passing out the projects sheets.

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"The list of partners is in back of room, projects are due in 3 weeks. You are excused." Mr. Carter shouted through the noise of students getting their stuff together.

Lilly, Miley, and Oliver head towards back of the room to look at the list. Miley was the first to look.

"I got Kyle" Miley said easily.

Oliver looked at the list next, "Aw man I got Amber" Oliver groaned.

Lilly looks at the list and over to who her partner is. When she saw whose name was next to hers, her eyes grew ten times bigger. "You have got to be shiting me, just shoot me. Shoot me now!" Lilly said panicky.

"Who did you get?" Miley asked worriedly.

"Three words," Lilly said gritting her teeth. "Joe fucking Grey"

**Okay I know short chapter. But I promise the next chapters will be longer and better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**5 Reviews= New Chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't update in forever D;. But I'll try and get better at it. Thanks for those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything related to Hannah Montana or Jonas Brother. **

**Chapter 2**

Lilly was huffing very heavily and clenching her fist very tight. Miley walked over to Lilly and put her hands on Lilly's shoulders.

"Lilly calm down, it's just one project. I think you and Joe can handle each other long enough to pick a scene, practice, and perform. I mean you guys can pick a fighting scene. It's perfect for you two." Miley said calmly.

Lilly just glared at Miley. "There is now way I am working with no talented jerk face" Lilly said frustrated.

"Ok how about we go on a mall crawl after school and we'll figure out how to get you through this." Miley said simply.

"Okay fine." Lilly said calming down.

"Awesome" Miley said excitdley and headed to her next class.

Lilly took a deep breath and head to hers.

LOELOELOELOELOE LOELOELOELOELOE

_Joe's Pov_

Ok so worst thing that could happen. I got stuck with Lilly Truscott for that lame English project. Yeah Lilly is beautiful and we were best friends from childhood till 7th grade. Then the big fight happen the one that totally tore us apart and change us. She isn't the same and neither am I. Oh well I'll just put up with her for a few weeks, I was able to for 9 years. A few weeks can be that bad.

LOELOELOELOELOE LOELOELOELOELOE

_Normal Pov_

Lilly and Miley were at the Malibu Mall, looking around at Pac Sun.

"So Miley how do you think I can get through the 3 weeks of hell?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly you can handle it, you two were best friends till 7th grade." Miley said simply while laughing.

"Yeah then he became a big jerk with an ego." Lilly said pissy.

"You changed a bit too Lilly. It isn't all on him, mostly but not all." Miley explained.

Lilly sighed, "I know but still" Lilly said.

"Well, it's just 3 weeks. Just get through the best you can. And if anything we'll all get together and work in a group, so me and Oliver can make sure a death match doesn't happen." Miley said.

Lilly smiled, "Thanks Miley you're a great friend" Lilly said and hugged her.

"I know" Miley said in a matter of factly tone

Lilly looked over Miley shoulder and saw a way to familiar face.

Lilly stepped back but continued to stare out the window. And was finally able to figure who it was.

"Hey Miley isn't that-" Lilly asked curiously.

***GASP* cliff-hanger ;D**

**REVIEWREVIEW  
**

**And yes I made it that Lilly and Joe were past friend to add more chemistry strain to why they hate each other. And Miley personality in here is different from the show and she isn't Hannah in here.**

**But yeah please review and ill update ASAP**

**:)**


End file.
